paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies (Payday 2)
Guard The guard is the weakest enemy in game, armed with either a Chimano 88 pistol or a Compact-5 submachine gun. Most guards wear white uniforms, but at certain locations – usually government-related – they wear black suits with a flashlight and sunglasses. Since the first Payday, the guard has been given a significant overhaul. Some guards have donned a Kevlar vest, which makes them slightly more durable. When you are not detected, you can kill a guard with one melee strike. The guard generally patrols a semi-random route, and often pauses at busy or important areas. When a security camera is destroyed, the nearest guard may respond and investigate it, and if he sees the destroyed camera he will raise the alarm. If a guard is killed during the stealth portion of a heist, then a player must answer his pager quickly or an alarm will be raised. If the player cancels interaction with a pager, or if too many pagers have already been answered by the crew – two without the Smooth Talker skill and four with it – then the operator will raise the alarm. A guard will raise an alarm shortly after detecting any of the following: * Unsuppressed gunfire/suppressed gunfire in close proximity * Cries of pain from a guard if killed in close proximity to another guard (If the player does not have Shinobi Aced) * A dead, bodybagged or tied-up person * A broken camera * A criminal * A drill * A broken or open window * Some doors are open (Most notably the server room doors on Day 3 of Framing Frame) * Being affected by ECM feedback * A panicking civilian When a guard decides to raise an alarm, the guard will stop, draw his weapon, and call an operator using their earpiece. If the guard is killed at any point before the call is finished, then no alarm will be raised. If a player attempts to intimidate a guard and the guard does not back down, the guard can handcuff to player. The player must take a full minute to remove their handcuffs unless assisted by a crew member. They can also handcuff the player if a guard sneaks up from behind them. If the player intends to intimidate a guard, they must have the Dominator skill and also must be in close to mid-range. If done successfully, the guard will drop his weapon and get down on his knees after being shouted at 3 times. In this state, the player may either use them as a hostage in case a fellow member is in custody or convert them to their side if they have the Joker skill. If the player really wants to guarantee a guard hostage, it is advisable to intimidate a guard with friends. It is also possible to intimidate 2 guards at once, but the player must be facing both of them. To counter a failed intimidation, the player can stand still and wait for the guard to walk toward them and the player may then knock the guard with their gun. However, during this process, the guard may fire there weapon unless the player has the Shinobi skill or is not in the vicinity of other guards. In the Armored Transport DLC heists, guards also spawn with the transports. They have the same behaviour and same weaponry, the only difference lies in the clothing, they wear red uniforms. Metropolitan Police Also known as the police officer or street cop, the police uses either the Chimano 88 pistol, Bronco .44 revolver (As of Patch 13), Reinfeld shotgun, or Compact-5 submachine gun. They tend to arrive at the heist location about 20 to 30 seconds after an alarm is raised, and are the first responders. The street cop may wear a Kevlar vest for slightly more endurance, which occurs more frequently on higher difficulty levels. On lower difficulty levels, street cops appear throughout the first assault wave, but are rarely present afterwards. On Overkill difficulty, they do not appear at all aside from the one or two pairs who arrive in police cars on certain heists; the Hostage Rescue Team usually arrives first, 10–20 seconds after the alarm is triggered. Note that in heist like the Jewelry Store, Mallcrasher and Ukrainian Job, these guys will randomly appear outside of the main objective. One or two of them will be a normal uniform cop, while the other one will be a Kevlar vest cop. They function just like the guards when they see a criminal. Only difference is that when they're killed, no pagers will need to be answered. SWAT team The SWAT team is comprised of two variants, the normal Blue SWAT and the tougher Yellow SWAT. The Blue SWAT are armed with a Compact-5 or Reinfield Shotgun, they will start to appear just prior to the start of the first assault wave and tend to remain the most common enemy througout the heist on normal difficulty (Risk Level 0). On higher levels they disappear earlier on. The Blue SWAT represent the first real challenge to the heisters as they employ the use of more advanced tactics such as taking cover and giving suppressing fire. They can use smoke grenades or flashbangs to cover their advance. The Yellow SWAT carry the CAR-4 rifle in addition to the same gear as the Blue SWAT, but have considerably more health and durability than their counterparts. Yellow SWAT tend to appear as either a unique enemy alongside the Blue SWAT or as the replacement of the Blue SWAT on hard difficulty (Risk level I). They can appear in-between Assault Waves on higher difficulties. On Overkill, they will still spawn during assaults and inbetween. However, they count as an FBI due to having similar damage and coming along with others. FBI: Hostage Rescue Unit Rescue Units are armed with the Compact-5 and have the same health as a Blue SWAT. There is also another variant with suspenders and the CAR-4 Rifle, beware of this variant because they deal insanely high damage. They maintain a similar appearance to their counterparts in the original Payday. They appear inbetween assault waves and attempt to move in and rescue hostages. Unlike the Swat units, HRUs, and MFRs, they inflict more damage, making them more threatening in groups. *Unlike the first game the FBI have a far greater presence in game during the later stages because of the game taking place in Washington D.C. bringing in heavier units that surpass standard SWAT units. *They lack helmets, meaning that a headshot is an instant kill. FBI: Heavy Response Unit Armed with CAR-4 Assault Rifle and the Reinfield Shotgun, the FBI HRU are far deadlier than the standard SWAT units. They only appear either in special circumstances on lower difficulties or as the standard enemy on very hard difficulty (partially mixed MFR's) and above. They can be recognised by the dark green and brown uniform, compared to the SWAT's dark blue. In certain heists it is possible for a FBI HRU to deploy tear gas into a building's ventilation system. Once they have done this, visible green clouds of gas will appear, standing in that area will rapidly damage the player. It is possible to quickly run through the cloud, but the player will take significant amounts of damage, so the gas blocks off the area for practical purposes. This can be prevented on any Bank Heist by listening for Bain's verbal warning that they are landing by helicopter on the roof, and killing the HRUs that land before they deploy the gas into a ventilation shaft. Special Ops: Maximum Force Responder The most powerful non-special police unit. They not only carry heavier weapons but have completely bulletproof armor plating covering their frontal body, protecting them from small arms fire taken on all parts of their body except for the head and neck. They are notable for being far more aggressive and harder to kill than any other non-special Police Unit; they will often ignore moving to cover and push aggressively towards the players. Their heavy armour can catch unaware players by surprise. These units will only spawn on Very Hard and Overkill, mixed with the significantly less dangerous HRU units, or spawn in pre-scripted circumstances that will come with a verbal warning from Bain. Due to their tactic of pushing forward quickly and the relative difficulty of suppressing them, it is advised to move around the stage if possible to avoid too many of them crowding into a small area. It is a good strategy to aim at their head with a powerful single shot weapon, such as a M308, Bronco .44, or Deagle. It may take several head shots, but the increased power and accuracy of single shot weapons means that less ammo will be used than if a fully automatic weapon was used. It is recommended to use a scope to assist in scoring headshots, because unlike lesser units that will still receive damage from chest hits, shots against a Maximum Force Responder's torso are completely wasted. Shotguns are also highly effective against them at close range, as it appears that even partial headshots with the shotgun's spread pattern will cause full headshot damage to them. A Mastermind with the Joker skill can convince a MFR to fight against his allies, although they are the most difficult type of police in the game to intimidate. It is recommended to knock them down with a melee attack or concentrated fire before attempting to surrender the MFR to avoid repeatedly taking return fire from him during failed conversion attempts. If he is successfully converted, he becomes a powerful ally, as the majority of gunfire from his former allies will hit his bulletproof torso instead of his vulnerable head, though enough stray shots will still eventually kill him. He makes a good "meat shield" for this reason. It is also good to note that, while the MFR is considered to be the toughest non-special unit in the game, he deals less damage than the HRU. In Bank Heist, one MFR will come with the two HRUs in the helicopter and he can also deploy tear gas in the bank's ventilation system as with the HRUs. It is advised to kill the MFR first as they try to deploy gas sooner than the HRUs do, as well as having more health and protection. Gangster The gangster is armed with a Mark 10. They are found on select heists. Although they can be killed easily, they can inflict a large amount of damage quickly. Players must carefully distinguish them from civilians as the only differences in appearance are firearms and face wear. It should be noted that, like the previous game, gangsters cannot be cuffed, and have to be killed. There are currently four different factions of gangsters; while they differ in appearance, they behave and function the same. These factions are: *'Mendoza's Gang': Clad in civilian style clothing. Care should be taken to not mistake them for Civilians. They appear on Day 1 and Day 3 of Rats and Day 1 of Firestarter. *'Cobra Street Gang': Wears bright red clothing, making them much more noticable. They appear on Day 2 of Rats and have a chance of appearing on Day 1 of Big Oil. The ones wielding AK-47 (AK.762) rifles are especially dangerous due to the rifle's damage output, even at long range. *'Dimitri's Russian Gangsters': Wears suits. They defend the Nightclub, and wield more standard issue weapons such as the Compact-5 . *'The Overkill Gang': A biker gang. They are attempting to locate and steal a Fusion Reactor prototype, they hold information the group must steal. They are also suing a Swedish Game Development studio for using their name. Unlike other gangsters, they use only the Chimano 88 Pistol. They appear in Day 1 of Big Oil. Bugs *Sometimes the guard will report finding a body even if nobody has been killed. *If you intimidate a law enforcer just before an assault wave begins to release a teammate from custody and get to release the same law enforcer, the interaction to release the law enforcer may glitch to some or all players causing the player in custody to spectate the mission until it's over or until the player is released after a certain amount of time. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Enemies (Payday 2)